Wind's Breeze - Bad Butler
by DreamingBlue
Summary: Sakura Haruno Is Told That She Is The Sister Of The Sassy, Royal Princess- Princess Ino Haruno. Ino Is Mistaken For Being The Kind One, And Sakura Is Mistaken For Being The Mean One. Will Sasuke Find Out Everything Going On, Or Will The Kingdom Be Lost Forever And Princess Evil Ino Take Over Leaf Palace? T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad Butler**_

**-Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Though I Wish I Did. I'm Already Getting Sick Of Writing Disclaimers.-**

_Characters Being Used (Main Characters)_

_Haruno, Sakura- Sakura, Haruno_

_Uchiha, Sasuke- Sasuke, Uchiha_

**Chapter 1: Wait, What?**

I Was Sitting In The Courtyard Sketching A Picture Of A Tree In The Shape Of… A Leaf. Ever Since Sakura Had Been Suspended From 'Going Into The Teacher's Lounge"', She Had Become Lonely, And Decided To Head Home Early. It Was Only Suspension For Two Days Though, Which Was Pretty Boring. I Sat At My Desk Staring At The Wall Behind Face planting into the desk.  
"Aughh! What Am I Suppose To Do? All Of **My** Friends Are At School Learning…"

A Knock On The door suddenly awoke her as she stomped over to the door, and opening it slowly.

"Can **I** Help you?"

"Um, Yes… Are You Haruno, Sakura? I Would Like To Speak To Your Mother…"

"Um Yes I'm Sakura Haruno And Sure Come In…?"

I Lead Him into the living room where my mother, sipping tea and my dad, on the other hand, sleeping away.

"Ah, Sasuke! Do You Need Anything?"

"Um, Yes… It Turns Out That Miss Sakura Is The Twin Of The Princess, Princess Ino Haruno."

My Mom Turned her head in shock, nearly dropping her antique handmade teacup. She slowly rised and hugged me.

"Hun, You Have Royal Blood Inside Of You?"

"Uh, I Don't Know, You ask me."

"You're Welcome To Come Miss Haruno. Along With… Mister Haruno."

Mother Chuckled Nervously and rubbed her arm, shifting from side to side. "I Am Sorry, My Husband has been up working all night."

"It's okay."

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Okay Sasuke, Just Hold On…"

I Ran upstairs and grabbed the airhorn and ran backstairs. He looked at me with a confused expression as I rolled my eyes. I grinned from ear to ear placing the airhorn by dad's ear, then blew it.

"**WAKE UP!"**

**BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNN!**

"**HOLY! IM AWAKE! IMAWAKE! IM AWAKE IM AWAKE IM AWAKE!"**

As I watched the princess aboard the carriage, I felt disgusted. The princess was a _troller_ in jeans, hobo t-shirt and nerd glasses. She also had ballet flats, I nearly puked at her appearance.

"When we get there, we shall work on appearences."

"Alright, Whatever" The Princess Muttered.

In less than five minutes, we arrived at the palace, and the carriage dropped us off. I sighed and coughed, walking into the palace. The maids looked at me dreamily, as I smiled and waved to them as we walked into the castle.

"Miss Haruno And Mister Haruno, You may go search around the castle. Princess And I will be in her…_ Room._"

"Oh Yes Butler Uchiha We Will"

I Walked the princess to her room, which had blue walls, pink and purple feathers pillows, a 60" TV, A Nice fuzzy couch, a super awesome bed, and, to have beauty, A JACUZZI! Man I was jealous.

"Wow… This Is Amazing!" She squeaked, to her Japanese accent, she sounded really, really cute.

"Get in this." I sighed, Holding out a white dress and gold sandals.

"Okay…"

"I Said Get In It, You Annoying Twerp!"

"I Am, It's Just I Can't Be Nude In Here While You're In Front Of Me."

"Hn"

"DON'T HN ME! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Hn. I'll Just Look Away."

As She Started Taking Off Her Top She Slipped The Dress On With Ease, Then Took Her Pants Off Under That. Slipping On The Golden Sandals, She Put Her Hair Up In A Bun.

I Felt Really Dumb Because I Was Staring. Plus, I Think…

All Of A Sudden, Sasuke's Noise Began To Bleed Like Crazy.

"Oh God! Sasuke! W-What's Wrong Butler?!"

"A-A..H.. A-Ah! It's Nothing"

We Were Both Silenced When A Roll Of Thunder Came.

Zzzap

The Lights Suddenly Burst Out, And Exploded. Luckly, We Didn't Catch On Fire. Thanks To Fireproof Castles.

"Sakura, Go Away."

"No… S-Sasuke… I Can't Leave You"

"I'll Be Fine. Go."

"No."

"G-O."

"N-O!"

"GO!"

"NO!"

Suddenly I Heard A Low Growl, And I Quickly Held Onto Sasuke. I Stroked His Hair With My Gentle Fingers As He Suddenly Calmed Down.

"I'll Do Anything, Even It Means That I Have To Risk My Life, To Protect You. As Long As…"

"You Love Me." We Both Said Together.

**A/N**

**Hiya People, I Might Quit Writing A Ninja's Dream. I Mean, NO ONE IS EVEN READING IT! **** I'm Looking for reviews, favorites, follows, ANYFING! JUST LIKE MY STORIES **** Thank You All, And Wanna Know What Would Make My Day?**

_**Hitting That Review Button And Letting Me Know What's Going On. NOW! **__** See Yall, I Might Update Tomorrow.. MAYBE! If School Doesn't Keep Me From Trouble.**_

_**See You Next Time My Princesses And Sasuke Butlers~**_


	2. Royalty

-Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto NOR It's Characters.-

**~Bad Butler~**

**Chapter 2: Royalty's Escape**

**Sasuke's POV**

So, I Had A Tray Of Green Tea, Some Fresh Loaf Of Bread, And A Chocolate Bar FOR The Princess. I Slowly Knocked On The Door, Wincing And Praying That She Would NOT Try To Throw A Baseball At Me Like She Did Last Time. I Was Becoming A Little Worried Because Princess Sakura Would Not Answer The Door. So I Just Kept On Knocking. For About Five Minutes. I Grew Inpatient And Opened The Door, Nearly Dropping The Tray In Shock.

_The Princess Was Gone. _

I Started Suddenly Panicking And Checked Her Room For Evidence. I Paused When I Saw Her Window Open, And Looked Down. There, A Rope Tied Onto The Window's Lock, Sat There Flowing In The Wind.

"Oh No, What Am I Going To Do, Shall I Tell The Duchess, The Queen And King, The Other Butlers Or The Maids?"

Well, I Decided Not To Tell Anyone. I Was About To Exit Her Room When My iPhone Rung In My Pocket. I Sighed Angrily And Crossed My Arms, And Then Answered.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha Here."

"Yo Sasuke, We've Found Your Pretty Pink-Headed Girlfriend. She's At The Bar With Us."

Beeeeeeeeppppp…..

Sasuke Quickly Hung Up And Climbed Out The Window, Disappearing Into The Village.

Nearly About A Five Minute Walk, He Arrived At The Bar.

_The Drunken Bar._

**Sasuke Walked In, Scrunching His Nose At The Stench Of Alcohol, Smoke And… Sakura.**

He Spotted The Pink Headed Princess In Merely Ten Seconds, As She Had A Sly Smirk On Her Face, As She Was Clutching A Royal Crown Bottle.

(Clearing Throat)

"Come On Sakura, Time To Go Back To The Castle."

Well, That Didn't Work. I Only Got A Glare And Some Words.

"Who Are You? Ooh! You're That Hot Head Sasuke Uchiha, Aren't You?" 

Goofy Grin.

She Grabbed My Hand And Went To The Empty Dining Room. She Cornered Me And Looked Up At Me.

"Sasuke, I Love You. I Love You With All My Heart"

I Was Merely Shocked, But This Probably Wasn't True, I Mean, The Pinkette Was Drunk.

"S-Sakura…"

"You're MY Butler"

"I Know That Princess"

"And I Can Do Anything I Want To You…"

It Wasn't A Matter Of Time Till She Pressed Her Lips Against Mine.

But The Thing I Was Embarassed About Was I Was Kissing The Drunken Princess.

BACK.

I Shivered, The Taste Of… The Princess, Was Nice But Embarassing Me. So I Decided To Pull Apart.

(Wink) "Call Me, Sasuke"

And She Walked Away, Leaving A Handsome Butler Confused.

**A/N**

**Yep, Drunken Sakura. XD I Really Love This Story. MAKE MY DAY! HIT THAT FOLLOW OR REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE SOMETHING! Anything, I Read A lot Of Fanfictions And When I Look At The Reviews, They Always Make Me Laugh. **** What's Going On With You Guys?**


End file.
